Sometimes It Be That Way
by MistressBlu
Summary: Bra thinks that Goten can never be hers so she makes a hasty decision that could lead to a twist that she never expected. Who will she end up with in the end? Find out. Bra/?
1. Sometimes It Be That Way

Night Before  
  
I looked at the picture of Goten and Paris again and felt an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and I suddenly felt very lost. I had no idea where my life was going. At one time I had hopes that I could tell Goten how I felt. Then maybe, not right away of course, he would realize he felt the same way about me. Of course Marron still thinks I'll out grow my "crush" and look back on it later and laugh, but I know the feelings that I have deep inside for him will never go away. I know that what I feel is love, true love. I know because I know what true love looks like. I see it everyday in the eyes of my parents.and I see it everyday in the eyes that stare back at me from the mirror. My Father once said if you're willing to walk through fire just to brush your fingers against their cheek in a gentle caress then its love. But I would do that and so much more. I'd cast my very essence into a sea of lost souls just to glimpse a smile on his lips. I would sacrifice myself to the minions of Satan just to see his eyes sparkle. Just to see him happy. But it's not me who will make him happy. The very reason I have lost all hope and the reason his life will be happy are one and the same. Paris. Three months ago Goten proposed to Paris for the second time. I could not believe he would propose after how she broke his heart the first time. But what shocked me even more was that this time she had accepted. Tonight is the night before the wedding and reality has just barely chosen to slap me in the face and make me face reality. Tomorrow Goten will marry Paris. Tomorrow night they will make love then he will mark her. They will be mates. For Life. No turning back after that. If a sayain ever goes back on his mate then suffering and ultimately death will follow. I already feel as though I'm dying because of the one sided bond I recently found out I had. But the bond will never be returned. So I ask what's the point of living?  
  
Next Morning  
  
I know what to do now. I have everything planned out and I know that every one should be too busy to notice. To bad I'm already wearing my dress for the wedding. It's such a pretty dress, but the only dress I want to be wearing is a wedding dress as Goten's blushing bride. I feel so selfish doing this on Goten's wedding day but I can't help it. I can't wait any longer. Goten I once said I'd do anything to make happy.even let go.  
  
Dear Goten,  
  
I'm sorry that I ruined your wedding day, but I could not live knowing that you married Paris without ever knowing that I love you. I hope you'll find in your heart to forgive me someday. Goodbye Goten.  
  
With Love Forever,  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
I reached toward my dresser repeating over and over in my mind 'there is no other way because he doesn't love you. he loves Paris'. I decide right now that no matter what, no matter the pain, I will not cry. I looked at the object in my hand and struggle to maintain the tears that threaten to overflow. With one last look I plunged the knife deep into the skin just above the conservative neckline of my gown. I feel the blood seep past the thin clothe of my dress and onto my fingers and see a small river of blood stain the front of my clothes. My world suddenly starts to spin and I stumble forward. I can't regain my balance fast enough so I crumple to the ground like a puppet who's strings have been cut. I hear someone knock on my door. I try to speak but the thick blood that is rising through my throat and starting to collect in small pool in the back of my mouth muffles my words. Then I hear the only voice that could comfort in these final moments. My Father is saying something to me through the door but I do not comprehend his words. I hear my father enter the room and suddenly his voice turns frantic and I feel myself being gently lifted by his strong, loving arms. I can hear my Father whispering sweet comforting words into my ear and it sounds as though he's choking back sobs. Though I cannot comprehend what my Father is saying, I can tell he is trying to give me spiritual strength. He has no idea that he has given me more comfort than I could ever have imagined. I feel safer now than I have felt in years. His gentle, husky voice; strong, protecting arms, the coarse materiel of his tuxedo and his taunt muscles beneath it; his masculine scent; and most of all the look of deep Fatherly love in his eyes. But slowly his words become more and more hushed and I feel something splatter against my cheek. I try to keep my eyes open but with each passing second my eyelids droop lower until all that I can see is the foreboding darkness that is patiently awaiting my arrival at deaths door. I strain my other senses in hopes of hearing my Fathers loving words or even feel his warm tears upon my cheek. But my body is starting to fail me altogether and my straining quickly becomes a labor that my pathetic, betraying body cannot handle. I feel my Fathers grip tighten and break my vow by allowing his tears to mingle with the ones I now let myself shed. But my tears are not tears of sorrow. The knowledge that someone loves me this much lifts my spirit and lightens the heavy weight that had settled upon my heart. But my Fathers little princess can no longer reign over the heart of the great prince.so I let go. I let the darkness engulf me and feel the pain vanish as though by magic. For a moment all I feel is my Fathers love embrace me and then I know nothing more. Goodbye Goten. Goodbye Father. Goodbye Life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sometimes It Be That Way"  
  
  
  
  
  
Night with its shattered teeth attempts to speak  
  
My pen is present but courage left via the sink  
  
And I'm sorry I snuck up on you from behind  
  
Sorry not all my love letters did rhyme  
  
And I'm sorry that Jesus died for my sins  
  
And I swear to God it won't happen again  
  
And I'm sorry if it was my swerve that tempted you to sway  
  
Oh well, sometimes it be that way  
  
  
  
  
  
And Romeo was a very nice man  
  
He said," Jewel, I don't think you quite understand"  
  
And I'm sorry if you had to explain it like this  
  
Sorry I was a point you were destined to miss  
  
And I'm sorry I spoke to you irreverently  
  
Down in the hollow by the old olive tree  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
I said," Oh well, I got nothing left to sell"  
  
This love was a bell that rang unheard in the air I was bound to find out that you didn't care Oh well, sometimes it be that way  
  
And Aphrodite with her neon lamp Kissed Neptune, they put her face on a stamp And I'm sorry I used it to mail a letter to you Sorry I'm glue and the rest bounces off of you And I'm sorry not even this jet's metal wings Could get across these simple things And I'm sorry if I ever sang your name in vain Oh well, sometimes it be that way  
  
Chorus  
  
I said," Oh well, I got nothing left to sell"  
  
This love was a bell that rang unheard in the air I was bound to find out that you didn't care Oh well, sometimes it be that way  
  
Now flame licks the air with its silver tongue Night has many hands but I have just one And I'm sorry I walked in on you unexpectedly I'm sorry I never served you chamomile tea And I'm sorry I didn't always have a match That could start a fire big enough for your heart to catch  
  
And I'm sorry if it was my heart breaking that ruined your day  
  
Oh well, sometimes it be that way  
  
Oh well, sometimes it be that way  
  
  
  
Jewel Kilcher 


	2. Goodbye My Princess

Hi there! Disclaimer-not mine*sigh* Yes, MistressBlu has finally updated! This part is told from Vegeta's point of view. Hope you enjoy! PS (*~*) is the song that I trying to portray Vegeta through. Another song by Jewel!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goodbye My Princess  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Barcelona where the winds all blew / And the churches don't have windows but the grave yards do / Me and my shadow are wrestling again / Look out stranger, there's a dark cloud moving in *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She is my pride, my joy, my princess, my life and I was supposed to always be the prince who came to her rescue. I can never be late. but I was. Why wasn't I here for her? Why didn't I know that she needed me? I failed my princess. What does she think of me now, as she lies here dying in my arms? Does she know now what kind of father I truly am? The kind that's never there.never. Damn it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you / I'm afraid I'm alone / Won't somebody please hold me, release me / Show me the meaning of mercy / Let me loose / Fly, let me fly, let me fly *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of her life she tried so hard to please me, but I looked the other way. There were times I tried so hard to make myself be like all the other fathers at PTA meetings, the park, school functions, award ceremonies, and even home, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why? Because of my pride and my Sayain heritage. Damn Sayain heritage. It is my damn Sayain heritage that allows me to hear the gurgling blood in her throat, to feel her slowing heart beats, and worst of all to see my daughter's crimson blood stain her delicate porcelain skin and salty tears coarse down her ivory cheeks. I hold her tight as I feel body tense as she fill her lungs with sweet succulent air as she takes her last few final gasps of breath. Then as suddenly as her body tensed I feel her go slack and I know she's gone. I hold her tight trying to convince myself that it's not true, but it is and I sink to my knees cradling my precious baby close to my heart, where she will live on forever. My baby girl is gone; there is nothing I can do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Super paranoid, I'm blending, I'm blurring, I'm bleeding into the scenery / Loving someone else is always so much easier / But I hold myself hostage in the mirror *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All I have left of princess that I can hold dear are memories. Memories of her jovial immaculate face in the morning, her luminous eyes and remarkably dazzling smile that always made my insides dissolve as well as any morning grumpiness. She was like a ray of sunshine to every one around her and to me she was my brilliant ray of hope that lit the way out the dark shell that I hid in. She was my candle in the darkness; she lit my soul like even Bulma couldn't do. Her mercy set my soul free and her love let me fly with wings unbroken when I thought this fallen angels soul could never again soar through the vast and limitless vicinity of another person's heart. I once said if you're willing to walk through fire just to brush your fingers against your love's cheek in a gentle caress then you know its love. Though I told her that to express my love for her mother, I would walk through the deepest recesses of hell to have one last caress. I would suffer another lifetime with Freeza if I could see my baby smile one more time for me, to see her eyes sparkle and to take away her pain. I would do anything to turn back time and somehow take her burdens onto my own shoulders. I would take all her grief for my own if it would bring her back. But there is nothing, nothing I can do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you / I'm tired of feeling this way / God, won't you please hold me, release me / Show me the meaning of mercy / Let me loose / Let me fly, let me fly, let me fly *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowly gather what strength I have left and raise myself back to my feet. I cannot sit around wallowing in self pity, Bra would have thought me no less of me if I gave up now, but I won't fail her any more I won't give up on my family now. I coarsely brush my hand against my cheeks attempt to remove the telltale tearstains that are splayed along my ragged, tattered face. How dare I even think of lying down and submitting to life's challenges? I slowly lift my princess and her close as I open the door to her room, step out, and begin the walk down the corridor to the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I won't be held down, I won't be held back / I will lead with my faith / The red light has been following me / But don't worry mother / It's no longer my gravity *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How will I be able to tell Bulma? How can I tell her about this if I find myself still trying to come to terms myself? Why Bra? How could you do such a thing? I can't believe that my princess was so unhappy that she chose to put an end to her own suffering. Finally I reached the main staircase of Capsule Corporation. The sound of laughter floats up to my ears and I can't help but want to punch the person laughing. How cruel life is. How can someone be so happy while something so terrible has happened? I can hear Paris giggling, Eighteen whispering, Bulma mumbling, and Chi Chi grumbling irritably under her breath. Though Chi Chi liked the fact that Goten was marrying money, she also hated Paris with every fiber of her being, and I can see why. Paris is nothing but a sneaky manipulating backstabber, nothing like my baby. I reach the final step just as I hear Bulma's loud shriek. "Vegeta! Vegeta where are you?! I told you to put on the tux and come right back down here!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hold me, release me / Show me the meaning of mercy / Let me fly, let me fly, let me fly *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like a robot I continued on placing one foot in front of the other. I come to the last bend and face the open door way of the large Capsule Corporation living room and quietly whisper Bulma's name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Let me fly  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Bye! 


	3. While She Was Drowning

MistressBlu here! Hope you liked the last chapter Disclaimer-I own nothing except my story *sniffle* Oh well on with the story!!! By the way its Vegeta's point of view! PS(*~*) is the song that I think Vegeta feels would express how Bra felt. Song by Jewel!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
While She Was Drowning  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You find yourself falling down / Your hopes in the sky / But your heart like grape gum on the ground *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There seems so many things wrong with the picture before me. So many things have gone wrong. Had you asked me two weeks ago what I would be doing this day I think I would have just shrugged thinking that I would be home like any other day with my family. My family.how much I've taken that word for granted. I'd never have thought that I would be standing here at my daughter's funeral.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And you try to find yourself / in abstractions of religion / And the cruelty of everyone else  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone is here. They've come to pay their respects, but I could careless. Their damn respects won't bring her back. I wish they would just let us grieve in peace. I guess that's unfair to say though because everyone here loved Bra and everyone will miss her. I pull Bulma closer to my side and feel her small shudders as she ties desperately to control herself. I know if I weren't here she'd already be in hysterics.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And you wake to realize / Your standard of living somehow got stuck on survive  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But I can't control myself. I long ago felt the sting of hot tears gather in my eyes and I fought with my inner demons that still thought me too prideful to cry, but they fought in vain a losing battle. I long ago stopped caring about my pride when my real pride had died. Strong.yes I am still strong, for the rest of my family. I have to be, they need me the most now. And I have to be their for them since I wasn't there for her, but I wasn't the only she had needed. How could I not have realized that she loved him? I knew there was an attraction, but I refused to think that it could go any farther. I have never much liked Kakarrot's second son. My Baby deserved so much better than him, but like they say love is blind. And her love was even blinder. While she: admired, cherished, loved and adored him, he was: chasing, tumbling, ensnaring, and getting engaged. He broke her heart so many times and no one even noticed. And we went on about our lives walking day by day past her anguished eyes, while she was falling, while she was drowning in a loveless sea of torment with no way to escape.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When you're standing in deep water / And you're bailing yourself out with a straw / And when you're drowning in deep water / And you wake up making love to a wall / Well its these little times that help to remind / Its nothing without love *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra couldn't free herself from the chains of love that only existed in her own mind. Bra was so caught up in love that she lost sight of those who already loved her us, her family, and herself. She cut herself off from most of her friends except chrome dome's .I choke back sobs as my once again dry eyes overflow and I am over come with emotion as I listen to Marron, Bra's truest friend, sing the most beautiful version of Ave Maria that I have ever heard. Her angelic voice floats above our heads and our sadness, straight to the heavens. Tears stream down Marron's cheeks as she struggles to sing the last few words. My heart aches with untold agony as Marron's soul filled voice echoes in my heart and through my soul. I hope that Bra can hear her from where she is. Marron was always there even when Bra must have thought she was alone. When everyone else faded, falling away Marron refused to collapse just as she stands tall now with salty tears running down her tattered face and her greatest friend in a casket to be lowered into the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You wake up to realize your only friend / Has never been yourself or anyone who cared in the end / That's when suddenly everything fades or falls away / 'Cause the chains which once held us are only the chains that we've made *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I break away from my wife's clingy grasp as they begin to lower Bra's casket into the ground. All eyes are on me as I walk over to Bra's casket and place one final kiss on the lid. Everyone tenses as I walk past my daughter's resting place towards the general group. Fearing the worst they look back and forth nervously between themselves. They fear that the loss of my daughter has caused me to lose my sanity, but my anguished thoughts are so clear that I wish I truly was insane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When you're standing in deep water / And you're bailing yourself out with a straw / And when you're drowning in deep water / And you wake up making love to a wall / Well its these little times that help to remind / Its nothing without love *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walk past the group towards the girl that stands slightly apart from everyone else. Eighteen steps forward when she sees where I'm headed, but Krillan stops her; I guess he knows me better than I thought. No one can figure out what I'm doing, not even I, until I've done it. I throw my arms around Marron and pull her into my embrace. I place my tear stained cheek against hers and whisper into her ear between shaky breaths, "Thank you Marron. I hope you know that she loved you very much." Marron threw herself farther into my embrace and collapsed, sobbing into my shirt. "Why Vegeta? Why? How could she? I loved her. I miss her so much. Why did she do it Vegeta?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We've compromised our pride / And sacrificed our health / We have to demand / Not from each other / But more from ourselves *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know why Marron. To Bra love was everything. To her its nothing without love" Marron nodded knowing instantly what I meant. She knew about Bra's love for Goten. And she Bra enough to know better than to ask why. She knew Bra loved in vain and that to Bra life wasn't worth living without love. After all its nothing without love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Cause when you're standing in deep water / And you're bailing yourself out with a straw / When you're drowning in deep water / And you wake up making love to a wall / Well its these little time that help to remind / Its nothing without love, love, love *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Though my heart and soul are grieving my mind is calculating. I love daughter too much to lose her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Its nothing without love *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I may have lost her, but not for long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Its nothing without love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review! I know that I didn't show Vegeta finding the note, but he did and everyone knows about it know. I'm having a crisis! I don't know who Bra should end up with. I was thinking she could forgive Goten (I personally don't know about that one), learn to love someone else(Gohan for example), or stay single(its starting to look very good). What do you think? 


End file.
